Le barman reviendra, ne vous en faites pas
by Bergere
Summary: OS. Marion McRosin, une cinquantenaire peut être un peu coincée ; Aberforth Dumbledore, un vieux grognant qui vit avec sa taverne et ses chèvres... Vous ne voyez pas ce qui les relie ? et bien allez lire, vous verrez !


_Bonjour à tous ! _

_Bon sang ! ça fait des lustres que je n'ai rien publié (que je n'avais pas vraiment écrit), ça fait du bien, ça sent le bon vieux temps ! _

_Donc donc, si d'aventure des gens qui suivent '**Quand on se torture l'esprit**' passaient lire ceci... et bien, ne vous en faites pas, je n'abandonne pas ! loin de là ! mais je n'ai pas le temps, et il faut que je replonge complètement dans l'histoire ! (Si si, j'espère que la prépa compte comme une excuse potable !)_

_Maintenant, soyons sérieux ! Je suis heureuse de vous présenter cette petite histoire, avec un couple et des personnages peu attendus n'est-ce pas ! Le prénom de l'OC est une dédicace à Rosine, pour qui j'ai écrit ceci... bon, au départ ça devait être elle, et j'ai un peu changé le synopsis de départ mais... j'espère que ça te plaira :)_

_Quant à tout le monde, et bien, j'espère que cela vous plaira ! Et j'espère aussi, je vous en prie, que vous me donnerez votre avis ! _

_Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture, j'en ai l'espoir, et j'attends votre opinion :)_

_Bises, Bergère._

_**Le Barman reviendra, ne vous en faites pas…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Marion MacRosin était une jeune femme parfaitement normale. Enfin, jeune… Elle n'y croyait plus elle-même, bien sûr ; mais on lui disait assez souvent qu'elle avait un très joli visage et un sourire lumineux. Cela suffisait à la rasséréner un peu, et lui faire oublier qu'elle avait cinquante ans, et qu'elle vivait toujours seule. Son emploi au ministère suffisait amplement à subvenir à ses besoins de femme seule aux fantaisies peu onéreuses, et ce n'était que pour combattre l'ennui et se faire un peu 'vivre' qu'elle avait commencé à travailler à la Tête du Sanglier.

L'auberge avait beau être miteuse, et son patron paraître peu avenant, elle s'y sentait à l'aise, presque heureuse. Heureuse, à vrai dire. Un bar comme celui-ci, c'était un endroit où il n'y avait plus beaucoup d'inhibitions, et où les interdits semblaient ne plus vous peser. Plus vraiment de politiquement correct, et plus vraiment de décence exagérée. Par moment, elle se sentait légèrement gênée, parce que c'était un peu trop. Ces hommes ivres et la rengaine furieuses de leurs rires gras, de leurs visages émaciés, et de leurs larmes d'un désespoir malheureux… et ce geste à la fois si intime et publique de vous tendre le verre, parfois sans un mot, au mieux un vague grognement, exigeant plus, toujours plus, de cette boisson soi-disant salvatrice, émancipatrice. Il y avait quelque chose de pathétique, au sens plein et vrai du terme, dans cette beuverie lente et empesée, dans cette éternelle perte de soi en soi-même, dans cet oubli de la souffrance dans une forme d'autre douleur.

Pourtant, elle n'avait pas cessé d'aller là-bas travailler. Le côté subversif du lieu faisait tout son charme, c'était là, finalement, ce qu'elle cherchait. Le tableau mi-triste mi-joyeux de cette vie presque souterraine, secrète, était passionnant : il y avait de quoi s'immerger totalement dans les actes, les paroles, et peut être surtout dans les silences, de ces hommes et femmes au regard délavé par la vie. Quant au patron de l'endroit, elle nourrissait pour lui une admiration teintée d'une forme de répulsion étrange, contradictoire, qui la poussait vers lui. Il était plus âgé qu'elle, renfrogné, ironique, et pourtant il lui prenait des crises de bonté, comme un choc soudain. Il s'appelait Dumbledore, mais n'avait rien à voir avec celui qu'on connaissait ; et puis il adorait les chèvres. Etrange passion…

.

Lundi soir, 22 heures.

Heure traditionnelle de la première querelle de bar. L'alcool monte, le moral stagne, les mots s'échangent, on s'échauffe. Aberforth les mettait en général dehors d'autorité. Quant il n'était pas là, elle s'efforçait de ne pas laisser paraître son angoisse, et demandait à quelques clients coopératifs de bien vouloir sortir les zigotos en question.

Ce jour-là, il était là. Tant mieux. Enfin, là… il faisait d'incessants aller et retour, disparaissait pendant plusieurs heures, reparaissait sa tignasse comme tressée de bouts de paille, mais enfin elle savait qu'il était dans les parages. Ce qui était singulièrement rassurant ; d'autant que dernièrement, plusieurs clients s'étaient moqués de son air de _prude vieille fille qui parle comme une duchesse_. Elle avait le malheur d'être un peu éduquée, mais enfin… après tout, personne ne l'avait forcée à venir. Enfin, de fait, elle se sentait toujours plus en sécurité en présence du bourru propriétaire des lieux. Sa manière de sécher au torchon, absorbé, des verres irrémédiablement salis et devenus opaques, en lui adressant un mot – un aboiement – de temps à autres était devenu un leitmotiv rassurant. Pour ne pas dire agréable.

.

22 heures et 15 minutes.

Première pseudo-rixe. Deux amis, amis d'une même bouteille, conflit régulier et sans gravité : elle les avait bien vu une demi-douzaine de fois se tabasser joyeusement en proférant des insanités, et revenir le lendemain pleins d'une franche camaraderie. C'était un peu triste à dire, mais routinier.

Aberforth les saisit par le col, comme deux enfants pris en faute, et les traina dehors : dociles, les deux hommes se laissèrent faire, comme résignés à ne pouvoir continuer leur affaire qu'une fois projetés, hors du cocon de l'établissement, dans la neige froide qui recouvrait les routes, et dans le froid transperçant. Cependant, contrairement à ce qu'il faisait d'habitude, le barman ne rentra pas de suite : pendant plusieurs minutes, la porte resta ouverte aux vents, et de sa place, derrière le comptoir, elle pouvait entrevoir des flocons de neige se hasarder par la porte et s'évanouir lentement en touchant le sol. Ça n'était pas normal.

Les clients semblaient pris de l'habituelle torpeur de l'homme que les brumes de l'alcool commencent à avaler complètement : elle pouvait sans crainte quitter son poste, normalement personne ne s'en apercevrait, si elle n'était pas longtemps dehors. Resserrant son illusoire châle sur ses épaules, elle contourna le bar, passa devant quelques clients, et enfin atteint la porte : à peine passé le seuil, elle frissonna de haut en bas, accusant la morsure du froid. Mais surtout, son regard fut immédiatement attiré par trois silhouettes que la nuit et la poudreuse virevoltante faisaient apparaître comme soudées en un mouvement perpétuel commun. Ils se battaient. Pendant quelques instants elle ne réagit pas, puis compris.

S'élançant à travers l'air givrant et la brume étrange de ce temps au froid intense, brouillant sa propre vue par les volutes de fumées que produisait son souffle, elle s'approcha du mieux qu'elle put du groupe.

« - Aberforth ! par Merlin, mais que vous prend-il ! Voulez-vous donc cesser ? Messieurs, je vous en prie… »

Rien à faire : la mêlée était vive, peut être, sans doute, ne l'entendaient-ils même pas. Ce qui était frustrant, au bas mot. Elle ne savait ce qui pouvait avoir piqué l'aubergiste, pourtant si stoïque d'ordinaire, comme assommé. Mais, pour sûr, il fallait qu'elle agisse : elle n'était pas habituée à faire si abruptement face à ce genre de situation, elle se sentait trembloter.

« - Aberforth, pour l'amour de Gryffondor, arrêtez ! C'est de la pure folie ! »

Rien. Ou plutôt, toujours le même tourbillon incessant, ballet de neige et de coups, comme sans fin. Elle n'avait plus le choix, il fallait intervenir. Il commençait à faire froid, d'ailleurs, bientôt elle ne sentirait plus ses pieds. Elle sortit tant bien que mal sa baguette, tentant de tenir ferme sans prendre en compte l'air qui lui vidait les doigts de toute force. Que lancer ? les pétrifier quelques instants semblait le plus sûr. Elle lança sur l'amas humain un sort : l'un d'entre eux tomba, la danse de combat cessa. Maintenant qu'ils se tenaient immobiles, deux d'entre eux exténués, le dernier encore arrêté dans sa position initiale, elle pouvait les reconnaître : le barman était celui qui se trouvait le plus près d'elle.

Rangeant sa baguette avec maladresse, elle se fraya un chemin jusqu'à celui-ci, les pieds décidément frigorifiés, et le saisit d'autorité par la manche – recouverte de flocons de neige. Il lui jeta un regard à mi-chemin entre l'épouvante et la lassitude, effrayant plutôt, d'ailleurs.

« - Vraiment, mais que vous a-t-il pris ? quel hippogriffe vous a mordu pour que vous alliez faire des choses pareilles, non de non ! »

Et, proférant de cette manière son mécontentement ; exprimant par la même son inquiétude sans avoir à l'avouer comme telle, elle le traina – il se laisse trainer – vers l'auberge. Les deux habitués de la rixe restèrent seuls, sous la neige, comme ensevelis peu à peu par ce blanc inexorable. Elle le poussa presque à l'intérieur, et referma la porte derrière eux, retrouvant avec plaisir la chaleur de l'intérieur. Rien n'avait bougé : dans ce bar, rien ne changeait jamais. Elle entreprit de s'épousseter, et se rapprocha du feu qui crépitait ; ses doigts gourds et ses oreilles flambantes méritaient bien cela.

Se retournant, son regard tomba sur le vieux grincheux : il semblait vide. Comme abasourdi, abêti, presque malheureux. Ce genre d'homme paraissait toujours vif, derrière le masque de la bonhommie lente ; alors cet état semi-léthargique avait de quoi inquiéter. Il lui fallait prendre une décision. Irait-elle tenter de savoir ce qui lui arrivait – et risquer de se faire incendier, pour ne pas dire pire ? Irrésolue, elle balança un instant, les mains tendues avec avidité vers l'âtre, accompagnant sa réflexion d'une légère oscillation du buste – ou peut être était-ce pour se réchauffer. Se décidant, elle se jeta une dernière fois en avant, comme pour absorber le plus de chaleur possible, puis fit demi-tour et s'approcha d'Aberforth, toujours immobile.

« - Aberforth, vous allez bien ? »

Pas de réponse, bien entendu. Elle poussa un soupir : une partie d'elle avait très envie de faire demi-tour et de ne pas l'affronter. D'accord, avoir peur pour ça, ça n'était pas faire montre d'un courage particulièrement grandiose… Mais enfin, elle y allait tout de même, c'était déjà beaucoup ! Prudemment, elle s'approcha de lui et lui saisissant le poignet, le tira derrière elle vers l'arrière-boutique où bouteilles et fûts étaient entreposés. Il s'assit au hasard sur une caisse de bierraubeurres. Elle lui lâcha le poignet, chercha un endroit où s'assoir et, maladroitement, se percha en équilibre précaire sur un tabouret haut, à trois pieds mal agencés.

Le silence s'installa. Elle entendait les bourrasques du vent lancer contre les murs et les vitres des poignées de neige volatile, et pouvait deviner aux images, à la manière d'ombres chinoises, qui oscillaient dans la lumière des bougies, les mouvements incessants des branches d'arbres dénuées de feuillage. Elle aurait aimé qu'il engage la conversation, mais elle savait qu'il était plus que probable que cela n'arriverait pas. Quant à savoir pourquoi elle faisait ça, elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

« - Sincèrement, que vous a-t-il pris d'aller vous battre comme ça ? c'était pure folie !

- Grr. Pff, lâcha-t-il, dans une suite d'onomatopées plus grognées que dites.

- Aberforth, je vous en prie, que vous arrive-t-il ?

- Vous ne voulez pas la fermer ? lui lança-t-il d'un ton agressif qui la blessa. Je ne vous ai pas engagée pour aller renifler dans ma vie et mes affaires. _Mes_ affaires !

- Mais enfin je ne…

- Bon sang de Morgane, mais foutez-moi la paix ! »

Et, sans un mot de plus, il se leva, la planta là, et disparut dans le bar en lui-même, saisissant au passage un de ses inaltérables torchons. Chancelant sur son tabouret branlant, elle se sentit trembler : il venait de lui mettre un coup auquel elle n'avait pas su s'attendre, et c'était pour le moins douloureux.

.

23 heures et 09 minutes.

Elle n'avait pas bougé de l'arrière-boutique : simplement, elle n'était plus assise sur ce tabouret branlant, elle en était descendue et se trouvait désormais sur une caisse en bois – de whisky-pur-feu, sans doute. Autant l'avouer, oui, elle avait pleuré : elle n'avait pas l'habitude des conflits, et Aberforth, à l'inverse, semblait vivre dans le conflit perpétuel. Mais c'était la première fois qu'elle était la victime d'une de ses violentes crises ; alors elle ne savait que faire. Elle se savait ridicule, n'est-ce pas ? mais enfin, ce ridicule-là, personne n'avait à y assister, alors elle pouvait bien le supporter sans en avoir honte. Presque s'en enorgueillir, sans trop pouvoir trouver de raison valable à cela.

Une porte s'ouvrit brusquement, allant valdinguer contre le mur, dans un bruit fracassant quoiqu'habituel. Elle sursauta, se leva en hâte, s'essuya le dessous des yeux, où il n'y avait déjà plus de larmes, et épousseta nerveusement sa robe. C'était Aberforth, ce qui de fait était naturel, mais ne laissa pas de la surprendre : elle poussa un petit soupir désabusé, marmonna _Ah, c'est vous…_ et, comme soudainement abattue, se laissa retomber lourdement sur la caisse qu'elle venait de quitter – et qui accueillit son retour d'un entrechoquement de verres accompagné du bruit sourd de bois qui craque qu'on aurait presque pu qualifier d'affectueux. Il poussa un soupir qui semblait agacé et s'approcha de son pas mi-rêche mi-chaloupant, jusqu'à se planter devant elle, les poings sur les hanches, son torchon – sale, bien entendu – posé sur l'épaule, presque arboré comme une décoration.

« - Eh bien, qu'est-ce que vous fichez-là ? Ne me dites quand même pas que je vous ai blessée, ce n'est pas comme si les gens n'avaient pas arrêté de tenir compte de mes sautes d'humeur depuis au moins…, il marqua une pause et eut un rire amer, un demi-siècle.

- C'est que je ne voulais pas vous déranger, mais c'était un comportement étrange…

- Franchement, qu'est-ce que mes problèmes de vieux bouc rabougri vous intéressent ?

- Mais enfin… Les mots moururent dans sa gorge, elle n'allait tout de même pas tenter de lui expliquer, ça serait vraiment ridicule. Qu'importe. »

Il haussa les épaules, d'un air vaguement désabusé, et amorça un pas en arrière. Puis, comme s'arrêtant dans son élan, il resta appuyé sur une jambe, l'autre plus ou moins lancée sur le côté, et lui jeta un regard perçant : c'était le grain de folie qui ressortait.

« - Arrêtez de faire la tête et venez ! et, dans un mouvement théâtral, il se remit sur ses deux pieds, saisit son torchon et le balança sur l'autre épaule, avant d'opérer un demi-tour quasi-militaire et de quitter la pièce. »

Elle suivit. Elle crut qu'il la ramenait tenir le bar, mais il n'en était rien. Il passa à toute allure, retourna le petit panneau posé sur le comptoir qui disait : _'Le barman reviendra, ne vous en faites pas. La patience rend l'alcool plus doux,'_ et continua sa route sans sourciller. Ils passèrent à travers les tables, montèrent la première volée de marches, traversèrent un long couloir vaguement miteux où des portes de chambres s'alignaient, puis redescendirent par l'escalier qui se trouvait à l'autre bout. Arrivé en bas, il s'arrêta, lâcha un juron dans le noir, les lumières s'allumèrent – peut être était-ce en lien, se dit-elle.

« - Asseyez-vous, fit-il en désignant ce qui semblait être un tabouret – il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de faire assoir les gens autre part que sur des caisses, d'habitude. »

Elle s'exécuta, et ce n'est qu'une fois assise sur ce qui s'avérait être définitivement un tabouret qu'elle jeta un regard circulaire autour d'elle. Elle aurait qualifié cela d'étable, mais elle n'y connaissait rien. Quatre ou cinq chèvres y vaquaient à leurs occupations, sous l'œil visiblement concentré d'Aberforth. C'était donc ici qu'il gardait ces maudits animaux qu'elle voyait parfois entrer ou sortir dans le bar en lui-même sans savoir pourquoi. Il se retourna brusquement et lui jeta un regard vif avant de fixer à nouveau ses yeux sur les bovidés.

« - Marion, je m'apprête à répondre à votre question de tout à l'heure, vous pouvez encore fuir… Non ? à vos risques et périls ! je propose de faire ça interactif, qu'en pensez-vous ? dit-il d'un ton amer, plein d'autodérision. Alors c'est parti. Vous savez comment je m'appelle, n'est-ce pas ?

- Aberforth Dumbledore…, fit-elle d'une petite voix, intimidée, et mise mal-à-l'aise par ce regard qu'il fixait sur le groupe de ruminants.

- Exact, répondit-il d'un ton sec. Cela vous rappelle quelque chose n'est pas ? L'autre Dumbledore. LE Dumbledore…

- Bien entendu.

- Alors apprenez ma chère, commença-t-il en se retournant enfin vers elle dans un grand geste très – trop – théâtral, que cet individu si populaire est mon frère. Bluffant, n'est-ce pas ? Elle ne broncha pas, le fixant avec des yeux ronds. Oh, il ne s'en vante pas, ajouta-t-il. Moi non plus, d'ailleurs.

- D'accord, parvint-elle à articuler.

- Nous avons un certain contentieux en lien avec le décès de ma sœur il y a de cela longtemps, je n'entrerais pas dans les détails. Mais enfin, le _grand_ et si _illustre_ professeur Dumbledore est le frère de la vermine grouillante que je suis : je sais, ça fait souvent rire.

- Vous n'en parlez jamais, finit-elle par répondre platement.

- Non. Disons que c'est pas que je l'aime pas, mais je lui en veux toujours… Enfin, il a dernièrement reconnu que j'avais un cerveau ! Cela ayant été mis au point, continua-t-il d'un ton volontairement ampoulé, nous avons repris des relations diplomatiques… je lui parle. Il jeta à nouveau un regard de biais aux caprins qui mastiquaient, et se saisit de ce qui semblait être un second tabouret, sur lequel il s'assit. Je dois avouer qu'il y a quelque chose de drôle à pouvoir se moquer ouvertement d'Albus Dumbledore… tout le monde n'a pas ce privilège. Il marqua une pause. Vous voulez à boire ?

- Non, non merci, c'est bon… je… non.

- Moi si, annonça-t-il en se relevant et en partant fouiller dans une étagère branlante, où des bouteilles opaques dont lui seul connaissait le contenu jouxtaient des produits pour l'entretien des chèvres. Il se rassit, un verre à la main. Quoiqu'il en soit, ces bonshommes avinés se sont mis à parler de mon _cher_ frère. Je me suis un peu énervé, ils se sont moqués de mes chèvres. Disons que j'ai… perdu mon sang froid.

- Mais… pourquoi les chèvres ?

- Parce que, commença-t-il, son visage se fermant et ses doigts se resserrant autour du verre, c'était ce qu'Ariana préférait. Parler des chèvres du champ à côté. »

.

23 heures et 47 minutes.

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux : elle espérait que, dans sa transe – c'était à cela que ça ressemblait – il ne la voyait pas s'essuyer le visage d'un revers de manche de temps à autres. Allez savoir pourquoi, il s'était mis à lui raconter, lui déblatérer. Sa sœur, sa mère, son père. Albus Dumbledore, lui-même, les chèvres, Grindewald. Des mots et des moments de vie qui semblaient sortir contre leur gré : il parlait vite, puis très lentement, il ne se ressemblait pas. La voix enrouée, peut être l'émotion.

Sans doute se trompait-elle, mais elle avait l'impression d'être la seule oreille, l'unique et première oreille, d'un récit mangé par le temps mais vierge encore, intact dans son retentissement.

L'histoire était émouvante, et le relent lointain de la souffrance d'Aberforth donnait au récit pourtant fragmenté, indistinct, une unité d'ensemble, comme un halo de douleurs enfouies. Et puis, soudain, le silence.

« - Voilà, conclut-il avant de se lever brusquement et d'aller auprès d'une des bêtes en question.

- Je vois… finit-elle par lâcher, la voix cassée. Mais je ne…

- Quoi ? lança-t-il de ce ton froid, à nouveau, comme si elle le dérangeait. Il y eut un moment de silence, il se retourna. Ne me dites pas que vous voilà touchée par ma méchante humeur ?

- C'est que… »

Se relevant brusquement, il marcha vers elle si vite qu'elle crut qu'il allait lui hurler dessus. Mais il saisit son tabouret au passage, et vint le poser à côté du sien.

« - Ne le prenez pas contre vous. Je vais vous avouer quelque chose – parce que, nous sommes d'accord, je n'ai pas _encore_ déblatéré assez aujourd'hui, – il y a un cœur sous le torchon sale.

- Je le sais bien...

- Oui, mais le cœur en question se cache !

- Mais alors…, elle inspira profondément, invoqua son courage, pourquoi me l'avoir raconté… ? enfin, je veux dire, je n'ai rien contre, je suis même flattée et je… enfin…

- C'est une excellente question. Mais vous répondre aurait tendance à être trop intrusif dans ma vie privée, voyez-vous.

- Oui, mentit-elle, perdue.

- D'ailleurs, je viens de répondre, en fait, constata-t-il d'un air désabusé. Cette conversation ne me ressemble pas. »

Sans le vouloir, elle hocha vigoureusement la tête. Ca n'était peut être pas en lien, mais il se leva à cet instant même et se resservit d'un des nombreux étranges breuvages qu'abritait la Tête-du-Sanglier.

« - Ca ne me fait aucune effet, il ne faut pas croire. Mais ça me donnera une excuse.

- Une excuse ? la curiosité était plus forte que tout, elle préférait prendre le risque de l'énerver.

- Oui, une excuse, grogna-t-il en reposant – en frappant – son verre sur l'étagère. »

Il jeta un regard rapide en direction des chèvres, furtif, presque craintif. Puis elle le vit se rapprocher, marquer une pause, refaire un pas. Il poussa un grognement, revint en arrière, se saisit de son torchon, et le balança : il atterrit sur une des chèvres, elle l'entendit marmonner quelque chose comme _'Prends-en soin,'_ et il repartit dans sa direction. Parvint face à elle, se laissa tomber sur le tabouret qui grinça en signe de protestation, lui saisit la taille, et l'embrassa.

Oh, pas grand-chose, une pression de lèvres, une embrassade furtive comme un mirage, au goût de fraise et au pétillant de l'alcool, un baiser surprenant comme ces changements de direction soudains que prennent les attractions à sensations fortes qui vous font frissonner de peur et de plaisir.

« - Ouais, une excuse, grommela-t-il en se redressant sur son tabouret.

- C'est que… Les joues rouges, un sourire ridicule plaqué sur le visage et une expression gênée, elle tenta de s'exprimer. Je ne… je n'ai pas tout compris, mais je suis plutôt d'accord.

- Ah, fit-il. Voilà qui m'arrange, je n'aurais pas de mégère à apprivoiser.

- Aberforth ! fit-elle avec un petit rire qui semblait forcé.

- Ca va, ça va, venez qu'on vous embrasse, lui lança-t-il en se levant et en l'entrainant par un pli de la robe.

.

00 heures et 58 minutes.

« - _'Le barman reviendra, ne vous en faites pas. La patience rend l'alcool plus doux,' _il me fait rire lui, ça fait bien une heure et demi qu'ils ont disparu, tout les deux…

- Cherche pas, il doit l'avoir fait tomber dans le délire des chèvres, pauvre bonne-femme ! »

Les deux ivrognes eurent un rire gras et, donnant de larges accolades à leur voisin, prirent le chemin de la sortie. Les trois derniers clients, qui avaient attendu le retour du barman ou de la barmaid, sortirent dans les rues enneigées en chantant des contes de Noël revisités d'une voix altérée.


End file.
